Were gonna be ok
by darjh619edge
Summary: Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton had debuted around the same time in the WWE. John chooses his career over love but with a promise.12 years later when they are reaching the end of their careers will their promise to each other still stand or will one of them change their minds. Can he fall in love all over again or is 12 years too long to wait.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton had debuted around the same time in the WWE. 12 years later when they are reaching the end of their careers will their promise to each other still stand or will one of them change their minds. Can he fall in love all over again or is 12 years too long to wait.

_It was the night of WrestlemaniaXX John Cena had just won the United States Championship and he was on top of the world. Four years of hard work,sweat,blood and tears had finally paid off. He had his first title and he was on his way to the top. It couldn't get better then that but that is where he was wrong. He walks down the ramp with his new belt over his shoulder and he can't stop the dimpled smile that has taken over his face. He makes his way backstage and he sees a lot of his fellow superstars standing around. Some of them are talking among themselves and some are there to congratulate him. He shakes their hands and accepts their high fives as he continues on his way to his locker room. People had expected a lot from since his debut four years earlier. He knew that he had a lot to prove and he hoped that his performance tonight had helped his reputation of never giving up. His work ethic was strong he had gotten that from his father. _

_He opens the door to his locker room and quickly steps inside before shutting it and locking it. Sitting on the couch was the sexiest sight he had ever seen in his life Randy when you first look at John you might think that is a funny statement for him to make but the reality of it was. Here he was after four years madly in love with his best friend and partner. _

_III_

_They had both debuted around the same time and at first they really couldn't stand each other. John thought Randy was cocky and entitled. Randy thought John was a self rightious prick. Then one night they had gone out with the rest of the roster. They spent the whole night drinking and getting to know each other. _

_Soon after that they started spending more and more time together. After a year of traveling and house shows. After a year of going out, hanging out together, road trips and crashing together they had become best friends. People didn't understand their friendship but hell they didn't really need them too. They were always there for each other and that is what mattered. _

_John had never really found another man attractive before in his life he was actually quite the ladies man and so was Randy. However John could still remember the first time he actually looked at Randy differently. Looked at him as an attractive man. They had gone out with the rest of the roster like normal after a taping of Smackdown one night. Randy and John were sitting in a booth talking when a young woman had approached them and ask Randy to dance. He had looked at John who encouraged him to go with the woman. Randy smiled at his friend as he was led to the dance floor. John stayed at the booth and watched as Randy began to grind against the girl. John felt it and he at first he wasn't sure but as he continued to watch he felt it again. _

_After that night he had tried to avoid Randy for several days but it was no use. Randy was everywhere and John was embarrassed that he had thought about his friend like that. He tried to play it off and push it out of his mind they would hang out like normal and go out too. However the thoughts got worse and worse he would find himself checking out Randy's ass as he walked. He would notice every time Randy added a new tattoo and he had to resist the urge to reach out and trace it. Then he started paying attention to his eyes and how they would change colors. He was losing his damn mind. He didn't think it could get any worse. _

_That is when the damn dreams started every time he closed his eyes Randy was there with him. They would have intimate moments more intense then anything John had ever experienced in his life. He would wake up in the end sweaty,and aroused so aroused. At first it had scared him Randy after all was a guy and he wasn't suppose to feel this way about a guy. He tried to push the dreams away but it did no good. So he did the next best thing and ignored Randy all together. He knew it wasn't fair to him but he didn't know honestly what else to do. Randy of course hadn't taken it very well. He tried everything he could to get John to talk to him but John wouldn't take the bait. So for several weeks John Cena fell into a crazy cycle that almost drove him crazy. _

_Work,go out get drunk,few hours of sleep which usually were interrupted by thoughts of Randy and repeat. It was out of control until one night John had passed out in his bed after a night of drinking with a few of the other superstars when he had heard a knock on his door. He thought at first it was part of his crazy dreams until he heard it again. He groaned and forced himself out of the bed to answer the door. Standing there was very broken Randy who looked like he had drunk himself. John had tried to shut the door in his face but was stopped by Randy's foot. Randy looked at him with his blue grey eyes and sad face that made John instead open the door and stand aside. _

_Randy stumbled into the room and made is way to the bed before John could argue Randy plopped down and turned on his side. John's mind was screaming no but his heart and body were telling him yes. So throwing caution to the wind he went and lied down turning so that he was facing his friend. Randy just stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever before actually speaking. _

_"What is wrong with you John?" _

_John adverts his eyes from Randy's gaze as he starts to fiddle with the bed sheets. _

_"Nothing." _

_Randy doesn't like this answer so he grabs the sheets away from John and tosses them on the floor so that John has nothing to distract him now. _

_"John please talk to me. You are my best friend and now you have been avoiding me for weeks. It's killing me did I do something?" _

_John looks at Randy and his mind wrestles with the two choices he has. Either he lies and tells Randy that nothing is wrong and that he is going crazy or he tells him the truth. John figures at this point he has nothing to lose since he is a few dreams way from being insane. He takes a shaky breath and runs his hands through his hair. _

_"Randy it's not you well I guess it is because of you but you haven't done anything wrong." _

_Randy seems a little happier at this news but he doesn't say anything as he waits for John to finish talking. _

_"I just..." _

_John can't seem to find the right words for what he wants to say so he let's his actions speak for him. Without a second thought he scoots closer to his friend so that they are only inches apart. Randy just looks at him but he doesn't pull away so John decides to go for it. He leans in and kisses Randy gently on the lips. He feels the electricity run through his fingertips to his toes he can't believe how soft and perfect Randy's lips actually are. He waits for a moment but Randy doesn't pull away instead he puts his hands on John's hips and pulls him closer. Randy moans into the kiss as he pushes his tongue into John's mouth he explores all the textures and the taste that is John. Finally when neither one of them can breathe they pull away from the kiss and look at each other. _

_"Randy I like you." _

_"I like you too." _

_The rest of the night is spent just exchanging slow kisses and glances. Fingers locking together and arms wrapped around one another as the fall into a deep content sleep. _

_III _

_Randy smiles as John crosses the room and closes the distance between them. He sits his title on the couch and holds out a hand which Randy is more then happy to accept. John helps him off the couch and pulls him close resting his hands on his hips. Randy leans in and rest their foreheads together John can only smile as he rubs their noses together. _

_"congratulations Champ." _

_"Thank you baby." _

_With this John captures his lips in a hot needy kiss Randy returns the kiss by running his tongue along John's bottom lip before biting it lightly. John grants Randy permission and he locks their tongues together as John runs his hands up Randy's sides. Randy wraps his arms around John's neck. As they deepen the kiss even further neither one of them wanting the moment to end. Finally Randy breaks the kiss so they both can get some air he looks at John panting._

_"I love you." _

_"I love you more."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Randy stood in his locker room he stared at John as his eyes filled with tears. John didn't speak, he couldn't, he hadn't known what else to say. Things weren't suppose to have happened this way. However this had been the hand they had been dealt. He crossed the room and rested his hands on Randy's hips. Randy looked at his hands and shook his head as he backed away from John. They had been together for three years and it had been a year since that first title win. Now things were very different instead of the happiness Randy felt has if the wind had been knocked out of him. _

_"I can't..." _

_John stepped forward again but it was no use Randy only stepped further back from him. He had tried to stop the tears but had failed. They had started to fall and he had been powerless to stop it. _

_"Randy please." _

_Randy was taken back by how John still had begged him to talk. He hadn't wanted to talk but he needed to hear it again just to make sure he had understood. _

_"Say it again." _

_Through the tears the grey eyes shined with anger and John couldn't have blamed him. He hated himself so much in that moment. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what he had said the first time so he contemplated for a moment. He had to make sense of it all it had been hard on him as well. Randy hadn't seen it that way and he knew he wouldn't ever see it that way. He tried again to bring Randy close to him but it hadn't worked Randy moved away from his touch. Randy had become even angrier now as John tried to avoid it. _

_"SAY IT AGAIN!" _

_"We can't be together anymore Randy. Vince wants me to win the title without you." _

_"I love you John." _

_John had become upset himself he loved Randy too with all his heart but he had worked for this since he was a little boy. Part of him had felt that Randy was being selfish but he didn't say that to his lover's face. _

_"Damnit I love you too Randy." _

_"Then how..." _

_"This isn't easy for me either Randy." _

_"Say the last part again John." _

_The night after Vince had called John to his office and given him the news John had stayed up all night. His mind raced with so many thoughts he hated the thought of giving up Randy. He had been his first real love and he couldn't picture the journey without him. He knew though that if he wanted this he had too let go. He had thought of a compromise that he hoped Randy would be okay with. Now however after he had spoken it he felt foolish it was a lot to ask of anybody. _

_"I promise after this is over to come back to you I love you Randy." _

_"You expect me to wait for you." _

_John looked into his eyes as he finally rested his hand against Randy's cheek. _

_"No but I am hoping you will." _

_Randy laughed as he pulled John's hand away from his face. He said nothing else as he turned and walked out on John. John sat on the couch in his locker room and as he put his hands in his head. He started to cry he had finally achieved his dream but at what cost. _

_III _

_Two years had passed since that day John and Randy were both on their way to the top. John currently walked around his locker room the card still in his hands. He was pretty sure that Randy had sent it to him as a way to get some sort of revenge on him. He read it again for probably the fifth time his mind couldn't grasp the words that had been printed on the card. _

_His heart was sinking in his chest he laughs at himself he had been so stupid that night. He had been so naive to think that Randy would wait for him he hated himself even more than before. He still loved Randy he would always love Randy. _

Randy and Samantha would like to formally invite you their wedding.

_John read the date before tossing the card in his locker room he wasn't going. He couldn't go not when he should have been the one with Randy. He knew however that he made his choice and how he was forced to live with it. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. There was a knock on his door and he looked at it he didn't really feel like having any visitors. _

_Slowly he got up and opened the door Randy stood there smiling at him. John went to close the door in his face but he was blocked by Randy's foot. Randy pushed the door open even more as he walked past John into the locker room. He went over and picked the card up off the floor he looked at before he handed it to John. _

_"Drop something." _

_John just glared at him as he took the card from his hand. He ripped the card up in front of him and tossed it to the side. _

_"No I didn't." _

_Before John could say or do anything else Randy crossed the room and pulled John towards him. He kissed John harshly on the lips. John knew it is wrong but he melted into the kiss as his arms wrapped around Randy's waist. Then as quickly as it started Randy pulled away and looked at John he wasn't smiling anymore. _

_"I just had to do that one more time before I get married." _

_John watched as he crossed the room and opened the door John stepped towards him. _

_"Please Randy stay." _

_"I can't." _

_With this Randy closed the door and John is left by himself again. John looked at the door as if he expected Randy to walk back through and say he had changed his mind. John knew it wasn't going to happen and he felt the hurt. He started to pace around the empty room in a few days he would have another title shot. John wished that he could trade in this match to stop Randy's wedding. He sighed as one of the backstage crew opened his door and told him his promo was next. John thanked the man before he crossed the room and grabbed his baseball cap. He hadn't felt like going out there and talking about his match he instead wanted to ditch work and go get drunk. John hadn't really been much of a drinker but tonight was just too much. _


	3. Chapter 3

_John sat at the front of the church with the rest of the WWE roster. He hadn't planned on being here but in the end he had been forced to attend with the rest of his coworkers. Most of the diva's watched the aisle as they all waited. John however looked at the sleeve of his suit as he felt the lump in his throat rise. His mind played the last kiss they shared over and over. He closed his eyes as he tried to push the memories from his mind. That kiss had haunted him since it had happened. When they had first became a couple the only person they told was Vince. He had been okay with it until he wanted to push John. John chuckled to himself as he tugged at the sleeve of the suit if it had been his choice he would have worn his cargo shorts and a t-shirt but he knew Randy would have killed him. He opened his eyes and looked towards the front of the church. John's eyes traveled up his body as his heart dropped to his stomach. Randy looked so damn good in his tux John mentally stopped himself from licking his lips. Randy looked straight ahead and John hadn't been able to tell what the other man was thinking. _

_The music started and a smile crept on Randy's face as everybody else stood and turned their heads towards the aisle. A beautiful woman dressed in a white lacy gown started to walk towards the altar. John had never met Sam but she was breathtaking and John understood why Randy had fallen for her. She smiled at the group of them as she passed them. All of the diva's whispered among themselves as she walked up the steps to the altar. Randy smiled at her as he grabbed her delicate hands in his. The music stopped and they both turned to look at the priest who smiled at them. He cleared his throat and everybody took their seats as they looked at the altar. _

_"We are all gathered here to-day to unite these two in the sacred bond of marriage. Now I understand that you have written your own vows?" _

_Randy shook his head as he smiled at Sam, John felt the butterflies in his stomach he had pictured himself up there with Randy one day. John knew that if Vince hadn't decided to push him when he did that John would have purposed to Randy. John watched as Randy turned to face Sam his grey eyes met her's. Randy took the ring and slipped it on her finger Sam started to cry as he began to speak his vows. John tried to pay attention but his mind wandered to what his vows would have been. Then Sam slid the ring on Randy's finger and spoke her vows. They both turned back to the priest as he looked out at the group of people seated. _

_"If anybody has any reason this couple shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." _

_The room is silent nobody objected and as much as John wanted too he couldn't. Randy would have never forgiven him if he had so he just stayed quite with everybody else. _

_"Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." _

_Randy leaned in and gave Sam a passionate kiss on the lips. John stood as they kissed and made his way out of the church. He needed to get out of there he felt as though he couldn't breath. He looked around as people started to walk outside as well most of them talked and laughed as they walked to their cars. John knew he couldn't handle the reception so he found one of the superstars and explained that he hadn't felt well and that he would be at the hotel. They asked if he was okay and he assured them he would be fine then John started to walk. _

_John opened the door to the hotel and looked around he hated hotels he always had. The only thing that had made them bearable had been Randy. He sighed as he started to strip off the suit. Randy had flown everybody to Sam's hometown for the wedding and that meant they all had to stay at a hotel. John took off the suit jacket and threw it on the floor. Then he started to unbutton his shirt as he thought about the nights they had shared in different hotels. After they had became a couple they had started to request the same room. Most of the time their request was granted and they would spend hours making love after Raw, and their other obligations. John threw the shirt on the floor with the jacket then he pulled the belt off and tossed it on top of the pile. He tossed back the covers and crawled into the bed a yawn escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. The tears that had hid all day finally escaped and John didn't try to stop them. _

_John was startled awake by a knock on his door he sat up in the bed and rubbed at his eyes as he waited to make sure he hadn't been dreaming. He didn't have to wait very long before whoever was there knocked again. He groaned as he got out of the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Randy standing there. Randy looked at John but John didn't speak as he walked back to the bed. Randy stepped in behind him and closed the door. John looked at him as Randy sat on a chair across the bed. Randy sighed as he looked down at the ring on his finger. _

_"What do you want?" _

_Randy looked at him and John could see the surprise hidden in his eyes. He hadn't expected John to be so harsh with him but John didn't care he hadn't been in the mood to deal with this. _

_"I just wanted to see how you are doing." _

_John snickered as he watched the other man._

_"LIke you care Randy." _

_"I do John I care a lot." _

_John snickered again but instead of getting mad Randy stood from the chair and walked over to the bed were he sat down. John scooted over to put some distance between them as he looked at the silver band on Randy's other hand. _

_"Yeah it looked like you cared today." _

_"John that isn't fair and you know it." _

_"I knew you wouldn't wait, I knew that was a lot to ask Randy I am not stupid but forcing me to sit and watch you marry somebody else when you were the love of my life is just cruel." _

_"I didn't force you John but it means a lot that you came." _

_"You did force me you would have never talked to me again if I hadn't shown up." _

_Randy didn't say anything else instead he closed the distance between them and cupped John's face. John took a shaky breath as he watched Randy. Randy brought his face closer so their foreheads rested together. Then Randy tilted John's head before he kissed his lips lightly. Shocked John pushed the other man away and stood. _

_"Get out Randy. You just got married this is wrong. Go be with your wife." _

_Randy looked at him with sad eyes as he stood and walked past John. Randy opened the door then looked back at John before he closed the door. John collapsed on the bed and began to sob again._

_III _

_A month had passed since Randy had been married and they hadn't really spoken much. In fact John had tried to avoid the other man at all cost. He knew if Randy had kissed him again he wouldn't have been able to control himself. John hadn't wanted that Randy was a married man and he wouldn't be the other person. John walked around backstage as he got ready for that night's Raw. He was booked to be the main event and he was excited work had taken his mind off a lot. He walked by catering and was stopped by all the laughter that he could hear. He peeked inside and he saw Randy surrounded by all the Diva's they all took turns to hug him. John watched he was confused about why they were all over him. Then John watched as Randy thanked them all and walked away from catering. John waited until he was gone before he walked up one of the Divas and asked what was going on. _

_"You didn't hear." _

_John shook his head he had no idea what had been going on. _

_"Sam is pregnant." _

_John just stood there for a minute unsure of what he could say. He felt his heart break even more if that was possible. Any hope he had of being with Randy one day was gone. John thanked her and walked away. He knew he had a match but John hadn't cared anymore instead of going to the waiting area he walked towards the front of the arena. John opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. He looked around and saw the neon sign he hadn't even realized his feet had moved until he opened the door to the bar and stepped inside. He looked around and walked over to a seat at the bar. The man behind the counter looke at him before he came over and asked for his drink order. John ordered burbon with ice as he stared ahead. He knew that they had looked for him but he knew they wouldn't find him. He never drank nobody would bother him at the bar and that is what he wanted. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam had been five months pregnant when Randy had started to bring her everywhere with them. Randy had been given his own bus by Vince so that Sam would be able to travel around with Randy even after she had the baby. John tried everything he could to avoid them backstage because every time he saw Randy holding Sam and talking to her growing bump his heart would break. John tried to move on with his life and date somebody else but nothing had worked out for him. _

_John opened his gym bag and pulled out his sweat bands he looked at the yellow bands and sighed. Never give up that was his motto but he had given up and it killed him. He wanted so badly to be able to move on and get over Randy. A part of him knew that he would never be over the other man. John had loved him that had been his true love and he had given it up for the belt. Since then he had been the Champion a few times and slowly turned into the face of the company. There was a knock on his door one of the few perks of being a top talent aside from the hefty paycheck was getting your own locker room. John stood and crossed the room before he pulled open the door. He expected Randy to be standing there but he wasn't and a wave of relief washed over him. Instead Punk stood behind the door with his arms folded over his chest and a smile on his face. _

_John smiled at his new found friend and stepped aside so that Punk could enter the locker room. Punk sat on the couch as John closed the door and turned to look at him. _

_"You ready for your match tonight?" _

_"I guess just sucks it has to be against him." _

_Punk nodded his head as he looked around the room. Punk knew about Randy and John's past John had told him one night when they were hanging out. Punk was only one of two people who had been told about them. Punk and John started hanging out the week after Randy's wedding. One night Punk approached John after Raw and asked him if he was okay. John snapped at Punk but Punk didn't back down. Soon after they started hanging out John liked Punk a lot and thought about the possibility of asking him out. John knew that Punk went both ways since he gotten out of a relationship with Jeff Hardy. Punk soon rested his eyes on John and they were filled with concern. _

_"Man you have to move past him." _

_"I know god I know it's so just so hard." _

_"I have an idea how about tonight I take you out?" _

_John looked at his friend and a smile spread across his face. He shook his head and Punk smiled as well. John finished getting ready for his match and turned to look at his friend who had his eyes glued to his phone. _

_"See you after." _

_"For sure." _

_With this John left the locker room and made his way to the back where he waited for them to cue his music. _

_John slid the key that Punk left in his locker room in the lock. The door clicked and John was able to turn the handle. He opened the door and looked around the room it was empty but he could hear the shower so he closed the door and crossed the room. John sat on the bed and looked around he was nervous. He liked Punk more then a friend Punk the first person he liked since Randy. A smile turned on his lips John won their match tonight. Randy tried to deliver an RKO but John stopped him and turned it into an attitude adjustment. John then pinned his former lover and picked up the win. The look Randy held in his eyes as John's arm was raised as the winner made John happy. John knew that Randy would go cry to Sam but he honestly couldn't say he cared at the moment. _

_John heard the door open and he turned to see Punk against the door frame with a towel wrapped around his waist. Punk wasn't cut like ninety percent of the guys in the locker room but he still had a nice body. The dents above his hips were exposed and John licked his lips. Then he heard Punk clear his throat and John's head snapped up a blush immediately spreading across his cheeks. Punk laughed as he crossed the room and started to pull out something to wear. _

_"LIke what you see John." _

_"Shut up jack ass." _

_Punk turned and looked at John as he pretended to be hurt John snickered a bit. Punk could be such a smart ass at times. _

_"I am offended Johnathan you are the one checking me out in my hotel room." _

_John grabbed the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks getting hotter. John felt embarrassed but to be honest it had been a while since had seen another person naked. It had also been a while since he had felt the heat from another person. Most nights he jerked off as he thought about all the times Randy and him fucked. Punk laughed as he watched the other man blush secretly he thought it was adorable. _

_Punk crumbled up his hoodie and threw it at John where it landed in his lap. John held it up and looked at the other man with a confused look. _

_"Hide your eyes perv." _

_John laughed as he lifted the hoodie up so he couldn't see Punk. John only waited for a few seconds before the other man told him it was okay to look. John dropped the hoodie and gulped hard when he saw Punk in front of him only wearing his boxer briefs. John eyed him for only a moment before he forced his eyes up to Punk's face. Punk dried his hair and threw the towel on the floor before he came and joined John on the bed. John scooted over a little to create some room as Punk looked at him and bit his lip ring. _

_"So you wanna go out or stay here order room service and watch super hero movies." _

_"Let's stay here." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes." _

_Once Punk seem to be satisfied with that answer he got up and crossed the room to pick up the room service menu. Punk plopped down next to John and opened the menu so that both of them could look it over. Punk scanned the first page and then waited until John told him to turn it. They both decided on the cheeseburger and french fries so John pulled his cell phone out and called the number. He ordered their food and thanked the lady before he hung up. Punk pulled the phone from his hands and tossed it across the room where it landed on a chair with a small thud. _

_"You don't need that." _

_Punk grabbed the tv remote and turned it on before he crawled back into the bed so he was seated against the headboard. John kicked off his shoes and joined the other man as he watched Punk surf through the on demand menu. Honestly comic weren't really John's interest but he liked Punk so he figured he might as well give it a chance. Punk skipped past a few choices until he settled on something John was sure he had probably seen before. Punk started the movie and tossed the remote so that it landed next to John's phone in the chair. John smiled as Punk scooted closer to him and pulled the blanket up over his legs. John felt his heart beating faster it had been a while since he had this. The movie nights and company he felt nervous what if Punk didn't like him. Punk had to like him he invited him over and suggested the movie. John tried to stop thinking and watch the movie but he couldn't help his eyes as they wandered over to Punk. The straight edge man looked so attractive as he sat his eyes were focused and he kept running his tongue over the lip ring. _

_John felt the sudden urge to kiss Punk to feel that steel against his lips. He swallowed hard as a knock landed on the door. John flew out of the bed and pulled the door open. A woman in a white shirt stood there with a smile on her face as John greeted her. John dug his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the lady a tip. She thanked him as she handed him the two plates of food. He thanked her and closed the door before he carried the food back to the bed. John sat a plate down in front of Punk before he sat with his own plate. He took the cover off and the smell of the burger hit his nose. John smiled as he felt his tummy rumble he realized it had been a while since he had last ate anything. Punk already had a huge chunk missing out of his burger and John couldn't help but laugh. Punk said nothing as he glared at John and wiped his hand across his lips. They ate the rest of the time in silence as the movie played on the screen once John was done he gathered their plates and got off the bed. He opened the door and sat the plates down before he closed the door. John made his way back to the bed and stopped Punk lied in the bed with his arm behind his head as he continued to watch the movie. John joined him and slowly lied down as well. Punk looked over at him again as the movie played in the background. John tried to find something to say but was stopped by the feeling of Punk pressed against him. John watched as Punk brought his lips closer to John's. John closed his eyes and soon he felt the soft lips against his. He also felt the metal of the lip ring and he found it to be quite sexy. Punk deepened the kiss a little as his hands wrapped around John's neck. _

_Punk slowly pulled away and looked at John as he stayed pressed against him. John sighed as he wrapped an arm around Punk's waist. _

_"John I don't know what this is or where it is going but I am willing to ride it out if we take it slow." _

_"Deal." _

_With this John gave Punk a few more light pecks. _


	5. Chapter 5

_John snuggled closer to Phil as he felt the other man wrap his arms around his waist. John was the cuddler in their relationship no doubt about it. John loved to lie in Punk's arms and most nights he couldn't fall asleep until he was safely wrapped in those arms. John scooted closer to Punk so that his back was flat against Punk's chest they were both topless. John had on a pair of sweat pants and Punk had on gym shorts. John let out a content sigh as he felt Punk nuzzle his chin against the crook of his neck. John closed his eyes until he felt it against the crack of his ass. A smile spread across his face as he gently rubbed his ass against Punk's cock. Punk let out a breathy moan against his neck as he started to grind his length a little harder against John. _

_John managed to turn over so that he was facing Phil who had a smile plastered on his face. John hung his leg over Punk's waist so that their groins where flush against each other. John rolled his hips causing friction between their erect members. Punk let out a groan as he let his hands travel down John's back to his ass where he cupped the older man's ass cheeks. John felt his breathing quicken as a blush spread across his face. The second city saint had a way with his hands that put any other person to shame. John let out a throaty moan as Punk started to squeeze his cheeks and spread them apart. John turned his head and captured his lover's lips in a needy but passionate kiss. _

_Punk was more than happy to return the kiss as he pushed his tongue past John's lips and into his mouth. He licked all around the cavern taking in the taste of the older man as their tongues finally collided together. John let Punk take control as he moaned into the tattooed man's mouth. Punk let his hands roam along John's back until they found his chest. His fingers traced lightly across John's pecs until he came to his nipples. Punk pulled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb causing a groan to escape John as he pulled away from the kiss. John looked at Punk with lust filled eyes as he watched the other man run his tongue along his lip ring. _

_"God you're so fucking sexy." _

_Punk chuckled as he pulled John head in for another breath-taking kiss. His hands slid down John's chest to the top of his sweat pants. John started to breathe harder when he felt Punk rub his cock through his sweat pants. _

_"Fuck." _

_Punk pulled away from the kiss as he started to rub faster along the fabric creating more friction against John's crotch. _

_"These have to come off." _

_Punk stopped rubbing John's now fully erect member and a whimper of disappointment escaped the older man's lips causing Phil to smile. John scooted himself away from Punk and turned so he was on his back. He quickly pulled his sweats and briefs down in one swoop. The tattooed saint admired the other man's body. John was well-defined and it didn't go unnoticed by anybody. All the women wanted him and all the men wanted to be him a smirk spread across Punk's face and yet here he was the one about to fuck John Cena. Punk turned so that he was flat on his back and pulled off his own clothing as well before tossing it on the floor next to Johns. _

_John watched as Punk sat on his knees and crawled in between his legs. Punk spread them wider as he leaned forward and kissed the older man lightly on the lips. John ran his fingers along Punk's arms as he felt the other man's tongue run along his neck and down his chest. _

_"Fuck Punk please." _

_Punk looked down at John with playful eyes as he his fingers slowly slide down John's body until the reached his cock. Punk wrapped a hand around it and gently began to stroke it making sure to run his finger along the slit to collect the leaking precum with his thumb. John let out a moan as Punk's tongue continued its assault down his body licking above his belly button then following the thin trail of hair that led right to his cock. Punk started to stork John's cock a little harder as his tongue licked its way down John's thighs. The older man clawed at the bed sheets as he started to pant. _

_"Fuck me baby please." _

_Punk gently nipped at his lover's thigh before he pulled away. Punk stopped his hand and made his way off the bed to his bag where he carried his bottle of lube. Punk crawled back in between John's thighs and opened the bottle he squirted some over his fingers then closed the lid and tossed it. Punk rubbed his finger along John's entrance before sliding his finger deep inside of his lover. _

_"Fuck John so tight." _

_John whimpered as Punk kept his finger still so that the older man could adjust. Once the pain had started to subside John shook his head and Punk started to pump his finger slowly in and out of John. The second city saint leaned forward and bit lightly as his lover's lips as he started to quicken the pace of his finger. John moaned against Punk's mouth as he added another finger into John stretching him. _

_"Fuck feels so good." _

_Punk kissed John harder as he began to scissor his fingers stretching John pumping in and out picking up the pace. Punk added another finger causing John to whimper Punk soothed his cries with a soft passionate kiss. Punk twisted his fingers causing his lover to arch his back off the bed. _

_"Again." _

_Punk obeyed and twisted his fingers again the tips brushing against John's sensitive area. John grabbed at Punk's thighs as he bucked his hips down forcing the fingers even deeper inside of him. _

_"I want you in me now." _

_Punk stopped his fingers and pulled them out of the older man then he used his thumb to rub some of the lube from John's ass down the length of his cock. Punk spread those thighs even further apart and lined himself up at John's entrance. John held onto his thighs as he felt the head of Punk's cock push past the ring into his tunnel. John felt full but he loved the feeling Punk pushed more until his length was all the way inside. Then he leaned forward and planted soft kisses along John's face giving him time to adjust to his full length. _

_"Move baby please." _

_Punk pulled half way out before thrusting gently back into John starting at a slow long pace. Long thrust pushing himself as far into his lover as he can. John claws at Punk's thighs he knows there will be marks in the morning but he doesn't care. John closes his eyes as he feels Punk thrust up into him again pushing deeper stretching him further. John's tight walls clench around Punk's cock pulling him in. John moans out a deep slutty moan that is music to Punk's ears. Punk starts to quicken the pace as John bucks back to meet him. _

_"Fuck John fuck baby so fucking good." _

_The sound of skin against skin and moans filled the room as Punk thrusted up and John bucked down. Punk's balls slapping against John's ass as he pounded into him over and over. Punk adjusted their angle putting John's leg over his shoulder. Punk thrusted in harder this time hitting John's bundle of nerves causing him to arch his back and curse. Punk smirked as he trusted into the same spot. _

_John felt his cock throb and the familiar burning start in his groin he knew he was close so fucking close. John started to buck back erratically his walls clenched harder around Punk as his sensitive nerves got hit over and over. _

_"So close baby." _

_"Fuck cum for me Johnny boy." _

_Punk thrusted up into John again as he let out a cry his cock spurting his cum all over his stomach. His walls clenched around Punk's already sensitive head he thrusted up again and he came deep inside of his lover. Punk thrusted a few more times before slowly collapsing onto of John as they both collected their breath. Then Punk slowly pulled out of John and rolled over draping his arm across the older man. John leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek before he got out of bed and went to find something to clean them up. John grabbed a towel and wiped himself down before he made his way to the bed where he cleaned up Punk. John collapsed back into the bed when there was a knock on the door. _

_John groaned as he rolled off the bed and grabbed the towel he wrapped it around his waist then looked at the bed. Punk's breathing was light and John knew he had fallen asleep. Punk didn't sleep much so when he managed to pass out John usually left him alone. He pulled the cover up over his naked body and then made his way to the door. John opened it and looked at Randy who was standing there running his hand through his hair. Randy's eyes traveled from John's half naked body to the bed where he saw the tattooed body asleep. _

_John closed the door a little more as he followed Randy's eyes. Then he looked at the other man a serious look on his face. _

_"Can I help you Randy." _

_"Can we talk?" _

_"Now isn't a good time." _

_With this John went to close the door in Randy's face but he was stopped by the foot that was jammed against the door. _

_"You can't come in let me get some clothes." _

_Randy took his foot away from the door so that he could close it. John looked back at the bed and smiled as he saw a sprawled out Punk asleep. He quickly collected his clothing and pulled it on before he slipped his shoes on and opened the door. Randy smiled at him as he closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"What Randy?" _

_"Wanna get a drink?" _

_"No." _

_Randy sighed and ran his hand over his head before he looked into John's eyes. Randy quickly closed the space between them as he grabbed John's hand and laced their fingers together. The older man tried to pull his hand away but Randy had a tight grip. John looked at him with a stern look but he didn't budge. _

_"Randy we can't do this. You are about to have a baby and I have Punk." _

_Randy sighed and pulled his hand away before shoving it into his pocket. John felt the familiar flutter in his stomach but he tried to ignore it as he leaned against the wall. Randy leaned on the wall next to him before he slid down it. John followed and sat next to Randy who had his head back and his eyes closed. John almost felt bad for the other man and out of instinct he rested his hand on Randy's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. The younger man didn't flinch or move it was an action of comfort he had grown use to over the years with John. He let out another sigh as he opened his eyes and tilted his head. _

_"Sam kicked me out." _

_John looked into his eyes and saw the sadness behind them no matter how much it killed him to see his true love with somebody else it made it hurt even more to see him sad and hurt. John comforted the other man the best way he knew how. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. _

_"What happened." _

_Randy leaned in and rested his head on John's shoulder to be honest he missed this. He missed John all the time he loved Sam but he knew that John was his true love. Randy sighed he had messed up letting John go so easily but now he had a baby on the way. The baby Sam carried was the only person that he loved more than John. Randy closed his eyes and then he felt those soft lips plant a gentle kiss against his forehead. _

_"We got into a fight and she kicked me out." _

_"What were you fighting about? _

_Randy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening and Punk stepping into the hallway. He looked down at his boyfriend with his arm around Randy and cleared his throat. Both men turned their heads to look at him John quickly pulled his arm way from Randy. The other man scooted over to create some distance between them. Punk crossed his arms over his chest and looked into John's eyes. _

_"Hey baby." _

_Punk said nothing as he continued to look at John smiled at him. _

_"It's nothing Punk." _

_Punk turned his head and glared at Randy who casted his glance down so he didn't have to feel the heat from Punk's stare. Punk said nothing else as he uncrossed his arms and turned around walking back into the hotel room. Both men cringed as they heard the door slam shut behind him. Randy stood first then extended a hand to help John off the floor. John looked at Randy and felt guilty Punk knew how he felt about the other man but he accepted those feelings and had shown John another world without Randy Orton._

_"I gotta go good luck with Sam." _

_"Really John?" _

_John shook his head as he turned his back towards Randy and walked to the door. John put his hand on the knob then he turned his head and looked at the younger man who stood in the same spot. _

_"Yeah Randy really I gotta save me life that doesn't involve you." _

_With this John opened the door and stepped inside of the room leaving Randy in the quiet hallway looking at him with tearful eyes. _


End file.
